Fickle Dreams
by Musk360
Summary: With the passage of time, our dreams change, according to the stage of life. Yet, underneath all those, the main motto is to Live. (SI-OCish)


**FICKLE DREAMS**

SUMMARY

With the passage of time, our dreams change, according to the stage of life. Yet, underneath all those, the main motto is to Live. (SI-OCish)

 **Disclaimer** : One Piece and its merchandise is owned by its respective owners. I only own Trafalgar Lamie's personality and her mental capabilities.

Hey guys!

This is my first fanfic in a long time. After reading so many OC stories, such as _Atrophying Scruples by axoplasmic, Pluck down the Stars from Heaven by XxZuiliu_ in the _One piece_ fandom and many more, I was suddenly inspired to write something and this was the result. So, I'm just toying with the idea at the moment, I'll go with the flow, and see how it eventually turns out. Do Read and Review. I'd really appreciate your comments! 3

Enjoy…!

 **FICKLE DREAMS**

 **PROLOGUE** **:** Stars and Anomalies.

I am dizzy.

So very, very dizzy.

All of this information processing, is making my head hurt as if my skull is being hammered with a brick. _(Not a good example, I know, but… you get the gist, right?)_

Now, what is this oh-so-headaching information all about, you may ask?

Well, the very fact that my subconscious _( since I refuse to believe in anything related to 'reincarnation' as it insults my entire concept of the world )_ in the body of another- in an other dimension _( a fictional world, to be precise!)_ is absolutely **ABSURD**!

Ugh! My beautiful logical brain that makes decisions on the basis of rationality. Please don't fail me?!

As I sit crouching, my hands in my head, fingers clutching the chocolate wisps of hair, right in front of the intricately designed floor length mirror, in the far corner of the nursery – the only thing that I can understand is that , Something -that completely eludes the way any world and dimension works- is utterly wrong. There is something absolutely, irrevocably wrong in the equation of life, and the result is… me.

 **An Anomaly**.

In my old body _(I still refuse to believe in reincarnation!)_ , I would have been elated. So happy ,in fact I might have done all that was unthinkable _(well…not literally…just an expression, you know!)_ But now, I can't think of… anything...at all. I guess, my mental processes have shutdown. Perhaps, I short-circuited myself. _( Get it? Short-circuited. Ha..? ha..? Damn! Even in this new identity, I still have a bad sense of humour…)_

As ridiculous it sounds, I'm not kidding. … Really. I still wonder, why I haven't fainted due to the shock.

The shock?

Yes. The shock due to the _'happy'_ realisation that **I** have supposedly surpassed all ideologies of mankind and living here in this great fictional world, which is now my **reality**.

 _(Its official…I am going crazy…I still can't wrap my head around all this. )_

I dare myself to look back at the mirror. Slowly, I open my eyes and stare at this strange girl with innocent, large doe like eyes _(last time I checked, my eyes always reminded others of a cunning fox…though I never was…I swear!)_ and a beautiful shade of brown hair _( since when do I have brown hair?!)_ put up in two pigtails _(my hair was sooo Unmanageable! This is sorcery, I tell you!)_ And a small round face full of baby fat with a horrified expression _( …alright, that doesn't …belong there..whoops..)_

And I'm short.

Very, very, very short. _(…I have nothing to say about that…I am stunned silent about this…)_

"…Lamie? I heard you scream… Are you okay?" a high pitch voice laced with concern asks me. I turn to look at him. The owner of the voice is a short boy, in his school uniform and his favourite hat -that I still find ridiculous - walks closer to me. I stare at him, gaping like a goldfish.

"Close your mouth, Mimi…you look stupid" _( Ouch! That hurt…!)_ He crouches in front of me and ruffles my hair. I hit his hands to prevent them from further mischief. The lady who is my Mother _( … try not to call her anything pertaining to 'Mother')_ spent a lot of time dolling me up. I refocus and glare at him and tell him off. "Stop!" I use my annoyingly childish voice.

"Haha..Anyway… Mom and Dad are at the Hospital. And as your beloved big brother" , he points a thumb at his own self, and with pride he continues, "I'm in-charge. So if anything bothers ya, lil Mimi, tell your big brother…kay? Big Brother Law will scare it away!"

Yes, he is the source of all my troubles.

He is my Big Brother Law… **THE** Trafalgar Law - One of the Eleven Supernovas along with Monkey. and Roronoa Zoro and the rest _(the rest aren't important to me..ya know..you aint badass, I aint gonna remember you…I guess… Eustass Kidd and maybe X Drake are worth mentioning…Dammn, I'm so vain.)_ , who becomes a Royal Shichibukai after the great war, the man who is known for his sadism and cruelty, the man who earns the epithets; "The Surgeon Of Death" and "The Dark Doctor"… is my brother…

My brother is _friggin'_ Trafalgar Law- one of my anime crushes in my other body _(was absolutely obsessed over him)_ is **MY BROTHER**! _( yup..Its official people, I have broken myself…I said it twice!)_

"Hey Lamie?! Are you really alright? I'll call Maddy if you aren't feeling well…"

My broken down brain heard the name 'Maddy' and jolted me awake _(Wahhh! She is a creep…I hate her!)._

"…I'm okay…Please don't call her, I don't like her…" I find myself saying it timidly _( ahh! A bruise to my ego)_ \- Shut up,brain.

"Well, if you say so…I think it's time for your nap." He pulls me up and drags me to our room, "you really look tired."

" …okay", I stare at his back, my mind blank; three pieces of information leaving me uneasy:

No. 1- My brother is Trafalgar. .Law… One of the D who will create chaos in the world.

No.2- My entire city will be wiped due to the fear of the Amber Lead Disease

No.3- I'm Trafalgar Lamie – the main reason why Law goes psycho _.(… A handsome psycho…)_

And lastly,

Even if I don't believe in reincarnation and anything related to that, a small part of me can't help but be worried, about my lifespan. My previous body met with an accident at the age of twenty, when I was about to start my own life, but now- even after all these years of being in denial, the truth is openly in front of me : I'll **DIE** before I even reach a decade.

I want to live…I really do _…( someone out there, has really cruel sense of humour…yeah, you up there!)_

I really, really, **REALLY** want to live. Even if this is a fleeting dream, that will vanish out of memory, I really want to see more of this world, even if a part of me doesn't agree to all this. _(…Psh, yeah…As if pirates exists. Next you will tell me that Ninjas and all that Chakra hahoo is real…!)_

Well, yeah, moral of all this is that I want to live to see my twentieth birthday _( haha..So unlikely…you won't even make it till your tenth…)_ – Why don't you shut up for good? – ( … ) - Thank You.

So, as my mother use to say that – wish for the stars, perhaps you will reach the moon, even if you don't make it to the stars. If I don't make it up to twenty, perhaps, with the help of a miracle I can at least reach my fourteenth birthday.

And that's it. I tightly hold my brother's hand. He gives me a questioning look and I lean on his gently pats my head, like my father ( … _he isn't your father, techni_ – did I ask you?! ) and gives me a big , bright smile…

…at times like this, I curse my luck …for ending up as his _(bloody)_ sister…


End file.
